For safety reasons, persons approaching a parked motor vehicle to enter it and drive away in it have an interest in receiving pieces of information regarding to what extent the surroundings of the motor vehicle are safe. In particular, such persons usually want to know whether a stranger has forced his or her way into the motor vehicle during their absence from the motor vehicle.
Moreover, there is a need to recognize already from a distance from the parked motor vehicle, i.e., when in particular no eye contact with the motor vehicle exists, whether someone impermissibly attempted to gain access to the parked motor vehicle, i.e., in particular to enter the parked motor vehicle.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 224 079 A1 describes a method and a device for monitoring a vehicle situated within a parking facility.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2014 221 745 A1 describes a method and a system for monitoring a vehicle in a parking facility.